Kiss In the Rain
by ViviKat
Summary: This is my first one-shot, please enjoy! This is a "realistic" version of Tokyo mew mew, no aliens, no super powers, just plane humans. Ichigo moves to Canada with her parents because her dad got a job offer and meets Kisshu and Chiaki, but this is based a few years after they met. Ichigo is now 17, as is Kisshu and her friend Chiaki


**Ever heard the saying "A Kiss in The Pouring Rain"? **

I opened my eyes to the bright sky and the first thing I heard was my mother's voice

"Ichigo, honey, time for school!" she called in her beautiful soprano voice.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I called back to her. I got up out of bed and got ready for another day of school. I slipped on a pair of faded jeans, and an off the shoulder shirt in my favorite colour, pink. I grabbed my Jacket and walked downstairs to get my breakfast. My mother waiting at the table, like every other morning. "How did you sleep honey?" she asked while pouring me a glass of milk, then handed it to me with some toast and jam.

"I slept alright" I replied, "my room was a bit cold though, but I fell asleep eventually" I explained, taking a bite of toast.

"Yeah, I know hon. but summer time is coming so only a few more weeks of this" she said with a half-smile. Where we live it rains a lot and we've got ridiculous weather, its freezing winters and boiling summers. I think we had snow in March once but I don't remember.

"Oh joy" I said half hearted, running my fingers through my long red hair "summer, time to get out of the pool and into the oven" I rolled my eyes. We used to live in Tokyo Japan, but I got dragged here to this place called Vancouver, on the coast of Canada.

"Ichigo Momomiya!" my mother said , her eyes almost burning the same red as her hair "We moved here because your father got that job offer-" she began

"And we would be living on the streets if he hadn't of taken it" I interrupted "yeah mom I know, I'm sorry I said anything" I sighed and went to get my money for lunch. On my way to school it was lightly raining but luckily I was on my Bike so I didn't get too wet. The upside to moving here was that I now owned a black Ducati motorcycle, fast, convenient and not to mention gorgeous. Once I got to school I parked my bike and went to meet up with Kisshu Ikisatashi, my friend and crush. I walked into building 7 and saw Kisshu waiting on the stairs and fidgeting with a pen and paper.

"Hey, Kish." I said my voice was shy and he looked up and smiled, his canines showing as he did so, my heart sped a bit

"Hey Ichi" He said in a soft voice, still smiling "How was your night?"

"It was good, how about you?" I asked a bit quietly smiling shyly.

"My night was fantastic, and had a great sleep" he said but only smiled bigger, like he was trying not to laugh at some joke. We walked around till first bell and he walked me to class which was normal but when he said bye he caught me off guard.

"Bye Kitten" he said and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek "see you at lunch" I blushed and whispered 'good bye'. I was daydreaming during class and when the teacher asked me a question my friend Chiaki Fujimoto had to nudge me and whisper the answer.

"Hey Ichigo, girl, you ok? You seem spaced out" Chiaki asked a bit concerned

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine sorry, I'm just thinking about something" I replied still a little dazed

"mhmm, and what would that something be?" She asked very curious

"Oh, um... nothing special" I tried to keep a straight face but I giggled.

"Come on Ichi, you can tell me! Remember, secrets are better when you share them" she smiled and giggled at our silly rule we had made a week after becoming friends. I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same, then I sighed and told her what was going on.

"Well... today started out normal and stuff with Kish then-" I began, but Chiaki interrupted me

"Oh my god, did he ask you out? Did he forget to meet you? Did he start dating that Kaila girl again? Oh my god I hate her-"

"No, shut up for one sec Chia." I interrupted her now "No to all of those, but it's a bit close to the first one. He kissed me good bye before class, but only on the cheek" I said blushing a deep red, she had her mouth opened in a big 'O' then closed it to say something

"Awe, oh my gosh no way! I knew he liked you, but didn't want to say anything just in case" she exclaimed with a smile on her face. I stuck my tongue out again and started to walk to our next class.

"So do you think you guys will start dating now or like soon?" she asked excitedly

"Um... I don't know I... hope so" I answered blushing again. All through science it was never ending questions from Chia. Finally the bell rang for lunch and Chiaki saw me grin and knew what I was thinking. "Hanging with Kish today?" she asked smiling playfully, I just nodded hugged her goodbye and went on my way.

"Hey, Kitten! Over here" Kish called across the hallway, I would recognize his voice anywhere. "How was class?" he asked still holding the same smile as this morning.

"It was good, although I was a bit distracted" I said, he frowned so I gave him a playful smile and he smiled back.

"Oh yeah, um... sorry about that, that was kind of uncalled for but..." he started to say but didn't finish.

"But what?" I asked, encouraging him to continue. He gave me a sheepish smile and continued,

"well it's just that I've wanted to do that for a long time and I was going to... ask you out today anyways, so I thought it would be...um... a good way to make you think about me" he confessed and blushed a light pink.

"Well it worked, I couldn't stop thinking about it, and still can't" I said smiling now "so you going to still ask me?" I asked quietly

"Not right now, because you expect it. I'll ask you when I feel it's the right time" he said winking at me and then he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek, like this morning, and just like this morning I blushed.

"Your adorable when you blush you know that?" he said a bit smug, for being the reason I was blushing. Being called 'cute' or 'adorable' makes me blush but now it just _added_ to my already red cheeks. Lunch was good; we talked about our plans for the weekend. He had asked me to go to the movies about three days ago and now I wanted to go more than before. When lunch ended he walked me to my class and kissed me on the cheek once more. The last two classes went by fast, probably because I wasn't paying attention. After the last bell I bolted out of class and to my locker to pack up and head for my bike. I got out to the parking lot and panicked when I noticed my bike was gone, and in its place was a box, I opened the box and there was a few of my favorite books, some chocolate and a note.

_Hey Kitten,_

_Don't worry your Bike is safe with me,_

_Meet my by building 3 to come pick it up._

_Oh and Happy early birthday_

_Love,_

_Kish_

I read the note and smiled as I started walking toward building 3. When I got there I could see Kish smiling and leading against my bike.

"Hey there" he said is a somewhat formal tone

"Um... hi, would you like to tell me why you took my bike?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well if I didn't you would have already been halfway home by now and I wouldn't be able to see you till tomorrow" He announced with a half-smile.

"Ok, well I'm here. What would you like Mr. Ikisatashi?" I asked holding back a giggle.

"Just wondering if you wanted to…umm… go for a walk in the park for a while?" he said obviously changing what he was going to say.

"Sure" I answered with a smile, he sighed and took my hand as we walked to the park. My cheeks must have been redder than my hair as he took me hand. We walked around talking for about an hour talking about school, our weekend plans and a few pther thigns and it started to rain.

"Dang it! I was gonna do something but the rain kind of ruined that" Kish said as we were running to find cover.

"And what exactly where you going to do?" I asked curiously and he blushed

"Well I was going to stop you..." he started as he stopped me in our tracks, just before we got to the gazebo "Then I was going to ask you out by saying, 'Ichigo, I really like you and have for a while, would you like to be my girlfriend'…?" he said as if he was asking though I knew he was.

"And if I had said yes, what would you have done?" I asked making it clear it was a yes and taking a small step towards him, he smiled and moved forward as well till there was about an inch between us.

"Well… if you had said yes I would do this" he said taking my face and kissing me full on the lips. It was amazing, like magic, This was my first kiss in rain and it was like a fairy tale expect there was no happy ending, this was just a beginning to something better.


End file.
